Sound of the sea
by Draconic king
Summary: So while Percy is away Annabeth find a box under his bed entertainment will follow and secrets will be revealed
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my first official attempt at a story so I'll get right to it enjoy also I haven't red PJO for a while so forgive me if I make a few mistakes**

Percy! Annabeth yelled walking in the cabin looking around in hopes of finding the son of Poseidon while search she began to admire the cabin its walls held a beautiful sea shell design a water fountain in the corner a weapons brimming with celestial bronze tridents and 2 sets of bunk beds taking a step forwards she tripped over a misplaced t shirt landing with a *thud* the wisdom child noticed a faints glow under the bed reaching for it she pulled in the light only to see a wooden box with a gold trim she debated opening it before grasping the latch and pulling only to receive a shock in response "so seaweed brain use an enchantment what is so important in this box" she pondered before an idea formed in her head to take it to one of Hermes children to open it skipping towards to door with a grin plastered on her freckled face hoping for new ways to tease Percy

*Travis!* Annabeth yelled as she ran toward the son of Hermes *Hey Annabeth what's up* Travis asked *could you help me open this* Annabeth asked gesturing to the box in her hands * Sure what is it* Travis asked *oh umm you know girl stuff* Annabeth lightly chuckled Travis let out an awkward chuckled before replying *ok give me a minute to get my lock pick* Travis said walking towards his cabin.

After returning with a pick he began to insert to pick only for it to melt on impact leaving both Annabeth and Travis speechless *well that was unexpected*Travis said still in awe *shit* Annabeth cursed under her breath * well thanks for trying Travis* she said beginning to walk away *Hey if you what I could calling a favour from my dad* Travis called after her Annabeths face lit up *really that would be great* he merely nodded before walking away to IM Hermes

(Que sponge bob dude)

*He said yes just head up to Olympus and he will open it" the son of Hermes said Annabeth just smiled before taking of towards the camp gates

 **Time skip cause I'm lazy**

*alright that should do it now let's see what's in side this box* the God of thieves said opening the box

 **SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK IM USING MY IPAD TO WRITE SO IT IS A LITTLE DIFFICULT TO WRITE SORRY ALSO ITS SHORT AND IM SORRY FOR THE ILL TRY MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER IN TO FUTURE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so this is the seconds chapter of sounds of the sea also I should have said this fanfic was inspired by the voice of a dragneel by darkchannel30**

 **Anyway on with the story enjoy**

We left off with Annabeth and Lord Hermes attempting to open a mysterious box for under Percy's bed"Well I don't expect that" Hermes stated staring at the open box" I know I expected something different like some playboy magazines not this" Annabeth replied with the same dumbstruck expression on her face bending down and reaching down into the box nod pulling out a music disc turning her head towards Hermes she said "do you think we should play it" Hermes shrugged taking it as a yes she walked over to the jukebox that was convincingly placed in to corner of the room Percy's voice was immediately heard

( Song by D at sea Anchors and diamonds )

[Chorus]

Will I find peace on the horizon?  
Or at the bottom of the sea?  
Should I be searching for anchors and diamonds?  
Or is this is all just a dream?  
Happiness and hope for the broken  
My dear friends where are you?  
Right here by the ocean is where I'll wait for you

[Verse 1]  
I feel so jaded and frustrated  
Thank you procrastination  
Outdated, degraded, this is self annihilation  
I need a friend, somebody to listen  
I need a friend, somebody to hold

Surprised by the lyrics and that Percy's voice didn't sound like a dying cat

Annabeth and Hermes stayed quiet to listen

[Chorus]  
Will I find peace on the horizon?  
Or at the bottom of the sea?  
Should I be searching for anchors and diamonds?  
Or is this is all just a dream?  
Happiness and hope for the broken  
My dear friends where are you?  
Right here by the ocean is where I'll wait for you

[Verse 2]  
I'm never giving up, no  
I may grow old but I'm never growing up  
Never giving in, I don't give a fuck  
They can say what they want to say, I was born to win  
But I need a friend, somebody to listen  
I need a friend, somebody to hold

"whoa" was all Annabeth and Hermes were able to say taking a deep breath Hermes spoke "I think we should show the counsel"Annabeth stayed silent for a second before asking "why should we do that" Annabeth asked a look of confusion evident on her face the messenger God shrugged before saying " The author doesn't know how to move this on so he's skipping ahead" The daughter of Athena kept silent for a second before replying " makes sense lets go" and with that's Annabeth and Hermes walked off towards the throne room

 **Yo so that was the second chapter of sound of the sea hope you enjoyed and yes I get it is short but I'm doing this to help with my grammar and with time I will become better and make the chapters long see you dudes and dudettes later ps id appreciate ideas for songs to make it easier on me thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo so I'm sorry for not updating I live in a packed house so I have to share charges with is a lot harder then you all may think anyway won't take up much of your time enjoy chapter three of sounds of the sea**

"Son might I ask why you have called the counsel and why is a demigoddess in the Hall of Olympus" Zeus questioned Hermes sighed "so your just gonna ignore the large box I'm holding" he mumbled "WHAT! Zeus thundered (yes pun definitely intended) "nothing father"Hermes squeaked "I think I already know"Apollo chimed in " its music"he finished Annabeth held a look of shock before asking"how did you.." Apollo interrupted "God of music" he simply replied Annabeth nodded in acceptance " Do you intend tell us who this belongs to and how you had come to have this in your possession" The sky God asked Hermes smirked and said "why don't you pick disk and find out" mumbling to himself about annoying children Zeus stood up from his throne and shrunk to his human size of 6 feet and picked up a disk for the chest "how am I going to play this" Zeus questioned Hephaestus snapped his fingers and a bronze stereo formed in front of Zeus giving a look of thanks Zeus played the disk suddenly a soft piano was heard

(Everything I do I do for you by Bryan Adams request by allen r)

Look into my eyes – you will see

What you mean to me.

Search your heart, search your soul

And when you find me there you'll search no more.

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.

You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for.

You know it's true:

Everything I do, I do it for you.

Look into your heart – you will find

There's nothin' there to hide.

Take me as I am, take my life.

I would give it all, I would sacrifice.

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for

I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more

You know it's true:

Everything I do, I do it for you, oh, yeah.

at these lyrics Athena couldn't help but smile thinking back on all everything Percy had done for her daughter while Annabeth stood there tears pouring out

There's no love like your love

And no other could give more love.

There's nowhere unless you're there

All the time, all the way, yeah.

Look into your heart, baby...

Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.

I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more.

Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you,

Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you.

You know it's true:

Everything I do, oh, I do it for you.

Everything I do, darling.

You will see it's true.

You will see it's true.

Yeah!

Search your heart and your soul

You can't tell it's not worth dying for

I'll be there

I'd walk the fire for you

I'd die for you

Oh, yeah.

I'm going all the time, all the way

Everyone stayed silent for a minute before Poseidon spoke "wow I knew my son was talented but singing was never a strong suit for any of my children" the sea God spoke "brother" artemis called "yes little sis"Apollo replied ducking under a silver arrow"first off I'm older then you second did you bless Perseus" She scowled "no arty no I did not" the sun god smirked his teeth lighting up the room Artemis gave Apollo another glare before turning her head towards her father " So do you intend to to pick another disk or must I" the moon goddess asked " be my guest dear" Zeus replied walking back to his throne

 **Hey sorry again for taking a little longer to update and thanks to Allen r for the first request I'll start adding two or more songs as time goes on anyway hope you enjoyed bye for now**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so I just thought that I should clear things up I don't have a update schedule I'm only doing this as a side hobbie so I'm only updating when I see fit but every time I update I will do my best any why hope you enjoy chapter four of Sound of the sea**

We left off with the counsel of Olympus surrounding a jukebox with Artemis about to pick a disk from a chest found in Percy Jacksons room Artemis began to rummage around the chest looking for a disk that interested her picking one out she walked to the jukebox and started to play the disk there was silence for a few seconds before a soft piano was heard

(Talking to the moon by Bruno Mars)

I know you're somewhere out there

Somewhere far away

I want you back

I want you back

My neighbors think I'm crazy

But they don't understand

You're all I had

You're all I had

Annabeth couldn't help but smile thinking this song was for her

 _[Chorus:]_

At night when the stars light up my room

I sit by myself talking to the moon.

Trying to get to you

In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too.

Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?

After those lyrics were sung all the eyes in the throne room snapped towards the moon goddess who's face had become a bright gold while Annabeth looked both angry and upset

Ohoooo...

I'm feeling like I'm famous

The talk of the town

They say I've gone mad

Yeah, I've gone mad

But they don't know what I know

Cause when the sun goes down

Someone's talking back

Yeah, they're talking back

Ohhh

 _[Chorus:]_

At night when the stars light up my room

I sit by myself talking to the moon.

Trying to get to you

In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too.

Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?

Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...

Do you ever hear me calling?

(Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...)

Oh ohh oh oh ohhh

'Cause every night I'm talking to the moon

Still trying to get to you

In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too

Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?

Ohoooo...

I know you're somewhere out there

Somewhere far away

At that moment Olympus stayed silent pondering what this song meant and why it was written Apollo was the first to brake the silence"that was not what I expected I mean holy hades" with that Annabeth stormed out of the throne room tears threatening to spill down her face

 **Hello again I hope you enjoyed and like I said I'm slowing extending the length of the chapters requests and advice would be highly appreciated anyway bye bye for now**


	5. Up for adoption

**Hello again Draconic King here I just wanted to say thank you for the support I know it may not seem like much to you guys and girls but I have to tell you all something I'm entering my tenth year of school in a few weeks so I'm putting all my focus in studying and homework but if any of you would like to take this up for yourself just PM me again thank you for the support**


	6. I have returned

**Yo I'm back I know what I said last chapter but a few days ago I realised something school sucks so I'm back. As per usual no schedule will update when ever and song requests would be appreciated anyway let us begin**

*thought*

'Speak'

'Shout'

I don't own any of the Percy Jackson books Rick does blah blah

The throne room was silent one think was running through their minds *what the hades* it remained this way until the Apollo broke it by ... Laughing "what do you find so funny" Artemis scolded with her hands reaching for her bow Apollo unfazed continued laughing until it faded "it's just Percy made a song practical saying he loved you and not only are you still here and not turning him in to some animal you...you blushed"the moment the sun god finished speaking he burst out in to a fit of laughter once again

"Admit it Artemis you loved it that he made a song for you" Aphrodite spoke a smirk glued to her face the moon goddess face began to shin with a golden blush "s...silence and someone pick a disk before I shoot someone" She stuttered

a few chuckles where heard from various gods and goddesses before Ares stood up and walked towards the chest after a few seconds of searching he found a disk that seemed to peek his interest

(Song name War child by Hollywood undead)

I like to get my fuckin' fade on I'm feeling sexy, I'm like (Ooh) Them haters tryin' to get their hate on But I'm too sexy, I'm like (Ooh) I'm like, I'm like, I'm like

Like a war child

I'm like, I'm like

Like a war child

I'm like, I'm like

Like a war child

I'm like, I'm like, I'm like

I'm like, I'm like, I'm like I'm like

Everyone present was not surprisingly very confused while Ares couldn't help but smirk and nod his head to the beat of the song

Up in the club like "What's Up?" Got a little money, I'mma run a muck Dudes look at me like "He's drunk" Girls look at me look at me like "That's whats's up" Girl you're a dime, I'm a diamond I'm diggin' that ass like I'm minin' Dime sack hidden in my beat up truck Watch my back as I roll this blunt

Sipping on a Miti, I'm like, "Hi" Boozing vision in my ride, I've freed hiding So many times I always was a shy guy Always been a SyFy guy with the tie-dye

Up in the club smoking weed now (I'm like) So drunk, I can't see now (I'm like) Percy Jackson in the VIP And I think these girls want the D now (I'm like)

I like to get my fuckin' fade on I'm feeling sexy, I'm like (ooh) Them haters tryin' to get their hate on But I'm too sexy, I'm like (ooh) Whoa, whoa (I'm like) whoa, whoa (I'm like) Whoa, whoa (I'm like) whoa, whoa (I'm like)

Up in the fight, like "Don't front" Girls you know you wanna have me beat it up Dudes looking me like "What the fuck?" Girls look at me look at me like (That's whats's up) Girl you're a dime, I'm a diamond I'm lost for words straight, minin' Dime sack hidden in my beat up truck Watch my back as I roll this blunt

I like my woman all shapes and size Big ol' booty make my eye grow wide She like big dick yet she cannot lie Sir Dick's-a-lot now I'm your's for the night Yeah we're sip, sip, sippin' on some bubbly bubbly Now she lick, lick, lickin' on my chubby, lovely You know this chick is a funny's honey She work that ass for the funny money

"Agh men" a certain maiden goddess scowled

I like to get my fuckin fade on (Fade on) I'm feeling sexy, I'm like (Ooh) Them haters tryin' to get their hate on (Hate on) But I'm too sexy, I'm like oh (Ooh)

I'm in the club I'ma party like a war child I'm getting drunk Yeah I party like a war child Show me some love Girl, let's party like a war child Now throw it up Like a motherfuckin' war child! I'm like, I'm like

Like a war child

I'm like, I'm like

Like a war child

I'm like, I'm like

Like a war child

I'm like, I'm like, I'm like

It was well known while it was rare but when Ares children threw a party they were insane

Whoa, whoa (I'm like) whoa, whoa (I'm like) Whoa, whoa (I'm like) whoa, whoa (I'm like)

Whoa (I like to get my fuckin' fade on) I'm like I'm feeling sexy, I'm like (Ooh) I'm like Them haters tryin' to get their hate on (I'm like) But I'm too sexy, I'm like (Ooh) I'm like

As the music died Ares gave a hearty laugh "damn punk had I known he had that in him I might not have tried to kill him" Apollo and Hermes high fives and spoke "we really need to go clubbing with Percy one day".

The rest of the Olympians sighed "Father is it ok if I bring my hunters here it isn't safe to keep that many demigods in one place for to long." Artemis asked worried for her hunters safety Zeus gave a nod of approval She gave a silent thanks and flashed her hunters to her side

"Hello milady why have you summoned us here" Thalia asked "I fear we may be here for a few more hours so settle down the Virgin goddess answered Thalia's attention then turned to the bronze jukebox and chest full of music disks in the middle of the throne room

"what is that box for milady?" Thalia asked her eyes still glued to the box that rested next to the jukebox"go pick a disk Thalia and see for yourself" Artemis answered

The daughter of Zeus shrugged her shoulders and decided to pick a disk.

Hoped you enjoyed that. I'm still working on improving my writing skills so bear with me if anyone has a suggestion for the song Thalia should play don't hesitate to say so and if anyone has any advice on how I can improve my work please say so but any way I won't keep you. Till the next chapter bye for King out


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again I'm back with another chapter of sound of the sea sorry for the wait but I've just gotten myself a job so life's been fun. anyway I won't hold you any longer enjoy

Anyway I don't own percy Jackson

The throne room of Olympus was silent it was unlike the days before where you couldn't hear yourself think. the reason for this is a few hours ago a chest was discovered under Percy Jacksons bed and the contents of this box shocked every God and goddess present.

Thalia Grace daughter of the King of the gods a woman who knew exactly what she wanted and when she wanted it but right know she couldn't find a single disk that interested her giving up she grabbed a random CD and placed it in the jukebox

Percy's voice was immediately heard (rewrite the stars from the greatest showman)

[Percy:]

You know I want you

It's not a secret I try to hide

I know you want me

So don't keep saying our hands are tied

You claim it's not in the cards

But fate is pulling you miles away

And out of reach from me

But you're here in my heart

So who can stop me if I decide

That you're my destiny?

From this verse alone everyone know this song was a love song thing it was for Annabeth if only they knew

What if we rewrite the stars?

Say you were made to be mine

Nothing could keep us apart

You'd be the one I was meant to find

It's up to you

And it's up to me

No one can say what we get to be

So why don't we rewrite the stars?

Maybe the world could be ours

Tonight

[mystery woman :]

You think it's easy

You think I don't want to run to you

But there are mountains

And there are doors that we can't walk through

I know you're wondering why

Because we're able to be

Just you and me

Within these walls

But when we go outside

You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all

No one expected another voice to play "that voice it can't be" Artemis Whispered her her silver eyes widened tears threatening to fall thinking no one heard she quickly wiped her eyes and turned back to the jukebox but her father did making a mental note to ask her when this song was finished

No one can rewrite the stars

How can you say you'll be mine

Everything keeps us apart

And I'm not the one you were meant to find

It's not up to you

It's not up to me

When everyone tells us what we can be

How can we rewrite the stars?

Say that the world can be ours

Tonight

[Percy & mystery woman:]

All I want is to fly with you

All I want is to fall with you

So just give me all of you

[woman:]

It feels impossible

[Percy:]

It's not impossible

[woman:]

Is it impossible?

[Both:]

Say that it's possible

[Percy & Woman:]

How do we rewrite the stars?

Say you were made to be mine?

Nothing can keep us apart

Cause you are the one I was meant to find

It's up to you

And it's up to me

No one can say what we get to be

Why don't we rewrite the stars?

Changing the world to be ours

[mystery woman :]

You know I want you

It's not a secret I try to hide

But I can't have you

We're bound to break and

My hands are tied

Once again the room fell silent but it didn't last long before Zeus broke it "Artemis you know who that voiced belonged to don't you" his stern gaze fixated on the moon goddess her chestnut hair overcast her face as she let outa whimper

"It was Zoe"


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again i have returned and In this chapter we will be seeing what Percy is doing and a little surprise at the end it might be good it might be bad depends on your opinion enjoy

I don't own the Percy Jackson series

The midnight sky was clear seemed Zeus was in a good mood the streets of Manhattan (A/N I forgot where Percy lived if it's wrong please correct me and I'll fix it) were silent which was a unique sight to see or hear.

Percy Jackson was currently leaning on the guard reel of his mothers apartment staring at the Huntress constellation currently lost within his thought. He was snapped out of his state when a voice broke through the silence. "You really miss her don't you" he didn't even bother turning around to know who it was "I know Mum i shouldn't i mean I'm with Annabeth and she's amazing but...I can't help but feel like something missing".

he felt a hand fall upon his shoulder looking over it he saw the smiling face of his mom "I've decided I'm going to brake up with Annabeth when I go back to camp"he spoke I'm a frail whisper "Are you sure Percy is this what you want" his mother asked shock plastered over her face the son of Poseidon gave a weak shake of the head "no but I can't love her if my heart doesn't fully belong to her". His mother gave a nod of acknowledgement before saying "I'm gonna go back to bed you should to" Sally spoke before disappearing into the apartment

Percy let out a deep breath and ran a hand through his already unruly hair looking to his side he saw an acoustic guitar lay against the wall getting an idea he sat down on a chair and and picked up the guitar and began to play

(Hole in my heart by Luke friend)

He strummed the strings for a bit before he began to sing

Since you've been gone nothing makes any sense

Cause being with you was the thing I did best

Now that it's over what else have I left?

Cause I need you so much I can't lose you I need you to know

You might have gone but I'll never let go

Cause one day I know that you'll come back home

Cause I won't let go

There's a hole in my heart, can you fix it?

There's a hole in my heart, since you've been gone

Is this L-O-V-E?

Somebody tell me what's happening to me?

Is this L-I-F-E?

Somebody tell me, just what's happening to me!

Since you've been gone!

I want you so much that it hurts me to think

That we'll be like strangers the next time we meet

Cause I used to have everything that you need

And I need you so!

There's a hole in my heart!

There's a hole in my heart!

There's a hole in my heart!

With all the answers

Maybe we could save this!

There's a hole in my heart!

This hole in my heart

There's a hole in my heart!

This hole in my heart

There's a hole in my heart!

Is this L-O-V-E?

Somebody tell me what's happening to me?

Is this L-I-F-E?

Somebody tell me, just what's happening to me!

(There's a hole in my heart, can you fix it?)

There's a hole in my heart, since you've been gone

Taking a long breath he set the guitar down and looked back at the huntress one last time he let out a small whisper "I miss you Zoe I really shouldn't but I do" Percy walked back in to the apartment.

IN THE STARS

Zoe nightshade was sat in the cloud looking down a Percy as he sang when the three fates Clotho , Lachesis and Atropos then spoke in unison "Zoe nightshade Daughter of Atlas and former lieutenant of the Hunters of the Goddess Artemis" with every word they spoke it seemed like the world shook they then spoke again "We have decided that despite all our rules you shall return to the land of the living"it took a few seconds before what the fates had said to her but when it did a smile wider the the vey stars she sat upon grew on her face

Sadly it was short lived when Clotho spoke "under one condition" she spoke her face emotionless to afraid to speak Zoe gave a simple nod Clotho then gave a hearty smile

"You are to live the rest of you mortal life with the man you love" now Zoe considered herself someone who didn't show much emotion but in that vey moment she did something that surprised even the fates. She hugged them and thought to herself

"I'm coming home Percy"


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo I'm back with a new chapter of Sounds of the Sea I'm aware this is kinda bad but this is why I do write to improve anyway enjoy**

I don't own Percy Jackson Sadly

Percy couldn't sleep he had just been lay in the dark staring at ceiling of his old bedroom. Sighing he walked back out to the balcony to get some fresh air he stayed there from what felt like hours before Deciding best he leave and return back to camp before any powerful monsters caught his scent and endangered his mother or Paul who some how managed to sleep through his song letting out a sad sigh he stood up and walked back inside in to finish packing his bag to leave for camp halfblood not before looking back at the huntress constellation. One thing Percy missed was the shooting star the fell from the constellation

On Olympus

The throne room was void of any sound Demi gods and God alike all shocked from what the moon goddess said

"How could that have been Zoe" Zeus asked breaking the silence "I don't know" Artemis replied very confused 'Perseus and Zoe only new each other for a few days' Artemis thought to herself "love is a powerful thing my dear huntress" Aphrodite spoke aloud replying to her thoughts

"What do you mean Aphrodite" Poseidon asked "exactly what I said when your son and Zoe met a new spark of love was born that soon became a blaze" The love goddess explained

"So their love was real" Artemis asked the betrayal she had felt from when she heard Zoe singing a love song with Percy was fading "yes the purest I have seen in decades" Aphrodite replied in a hushed tone

"This is sweet and all but would someone please choose a music disk" Zeus interjected his patience growing thin

Poseidon stood up from his throne and walked towards the chest of music disks he rummaged through the chest before finding a disk titled unravel (Tokyo ghoul opening cover by Jonathan young)

The second the disk entered the jukebox Percy's voice was heard

Oh, can you tell me, can you tell me the way the story ends?

A monster in my heart

A ghost inside my chest

I'm broken down, the world around us

Surround my suffering

You smile and laugh at me

But you don't see a thing

'What' was the only thought running through all present gods , goddesses and demigods

Damaged and broken as I am

I'm trying not to breathe

Unraveled, I'm not unraveled by

The truth I finally see, freeze

I'm breakable, unbreakable

I'm shakeable, unshakeable

Unraveling since I found you

And now I'm turning to dust in a world that's twisted

Don't come searching when I go missing

Close your eyes or just try to look away

Don't want to hurt you

We live in a world someone else imagined

The ghost of what's left of me all but vanished

Remember my heart, how bright I used to shine

"I don't understand want is Percy singing about" Apollo questioned only to be met with a choir of hushes

Entangled in the loneliness

The memory of innocence

It's stinging me, it's breaking me

The pain is spreading endlessly

I cannot move, I close my eyes

I try to breathe, I realize -

I'm paralyzed, I'm paralyzed

UNRAVEL THE WORLD

I'm not what I was then

Don't touch the infection

Entwined we will both die

So stay away, and stay alive

I'm breakable, unbreakable

I'm shakeable, unshakeable

Unraveling, I won't infect you!

Now I'm turning to dust in a world that's twisted

Don't come searching when I go missing

Close your eyes or just try to look away

Don't want to hurt you

We live in a world someone else imagined

The ghost of what's left of me all but vanished

Remember my heart, how bright I used to shine

Please, just don't forget me...

Just don't forget me

Just don't forget me

Just don't forget me

Don't forget me

We live in a world someone else imagined

The ghost of what's left of me all but vanished

Remember my heart, how bright I used to shine

Oh, can you tell me?

Oh, can you tell me?

A monster in my heart

And now there's nothing left

The throne room was silent not a word from any God or goddess "My son what monsters do you hide' Poseidon thought to himself

 **Hope you enjoyed Draconic King out**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello again I'm back with another chapter of sound d of the sea hope you enjoy

I don't own Percy Jackson Sadly

The throne room was as silent as a graveyard not word from anyone no god , goddess or demigod dared speak in fear that they would say something about what that song was played

"That was ...dark" Aphrodite chuckled "you can say that again" Apollo replied. the love goddess stood up from her throne and walked towards the music chest and searched for a few minutes before pulling out a disk she examined the cd before placing it into the jukebox

(Love by Nathan Wagner)

A piano played for a few seconds before Percy's was heard

All I want is to be loved

All I want is to be seen

All I want is just to have you

Have your heart reside with me

I feel I always go unnoticed

I feel we never get to speak

I wish I gathered up the courage

To show you all that we could be

From the first verse everyone could tell this was a love song but what was strange is Percy seemed to be more speaking then singing

So I wrote this song 'cause I'm not good with words

But I know that we could make this work

You have my heart you have my heart

I promise I won't let you feel alone

Though all this world can be so cold

I'll keep you warm I'll keep you warm

Just let me in

You should know that you're my focus

Ever since the day we met

It's funny only just a moment

Can reveal universe intent

That I was made to fall in love with you

With every breathe with every move

I'm falling deeper I'm falling deeper

Every melody I write for you

Every symphony you are my muse

You're all I want all I want

Just let me in

The image of one of the daughters of Atlas entered the minds of everyone present

Common common common and let me love you

Common common common and let me in

And one day we could just share a home

And we could travel far see the unknown

All you want whatever you want

We'll fall more in love each every day

We'll break anything that's in our way

The world is ours The world is ours

Won't you lend your heart

Few gods were able to keep a straight face some thinking of their significant others or mortal lovers or in Aphrodite's case whipping a tear from her eye "that was beautiful" the love goddess spoke she began to think about her own love Hephaestus and how poor of a wife she had been a how badly she treated him

Elsewhere

Sally Jackson was stood at the counter of her kitchen reading a note her son left

Dear mom

Hey mom I've left I'm going back to camp I'll talk to you soon bye for now

Your loving son Percy

With a sigh she turned around and walked back to her bedroom when a knock at her door alerted her

When she opened the door a girl around Percy's age stood there but she could tell she was different her onyx eyes held an aura of wisdom to them. The girl in question had copper coloured skin dark brown hair that was brushed over her shoulder and she was dressed in a silver parka strange the only people she was aware of who wore those type of clothing were the hunters of Artemis going of her son's stories anyway

"Excuse me does Percy Jackson live here" the girl asked "he does although I'm sorry you just missed him he.." She wasn't sure if this girl knew about the Greek world but her doubts where cleared when the girl finished her Sentence "he went to camp half blood" the girl when to turn around and leave "what's your name?" Sally asked "Zoe"

Was the girl's only reply before leaving.

hope you enjoyed this chapter

Bye bye


	11. Chapter 11

How you guys doing I'm back with another chapter of sound of the sea sorry this took so long when through a heartbreak any who enjoy

The sky was dark camp half blood was empty all its denizens sleeping soundly except one Percy Jackson.

He walked up the hill and past Thalia's pine tree and down the hill towards Athena's cabin he had to do this he didn't want to he loved her but he loved someone else more

Every step he took made him feel heavier and heavier until he reached the door raising his fist stopping for a second 'maybe I could fix this maybe ...I can't this has to be done' and then

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

The door sounded like his heart pounding ever second the door creaked open revealing Malcolm his hair was shaggy and he was dressed in him pjs

"What do you want Jackson" the Son of Athena asked leaning against the door way

"Sorry to wake you Malcolm is Annabeth there?" He nodded and disappeared into the darkness of the cabin he then heard muffled voices Malcolm reappeared "she doesn't want to talk to you" his voice was gruff "why?" He shrugged "Annabeth come out please I really need to talk to you" Percy shouted into the cabin

A hand appeared on Malcolm's shoulder pulling him back into the cabin and Annabeth came out her eyes were blood shot and her hair was a mess "what" Annabeth snapped "I'm sorry Annabeth but..." He stopped half way" I know Percy I know about the music the love long you wrote for Lady Artemis" Annabeth interrupted "I didn't write a love song for Artemis but how do you know about the music" the son of the sea god asked "bullshit I heard the song" she yelled ignoring his question "the song you are talking about I wrote in camp Jupiter when Hera whipped my memory" Percy explained "but I didn't come here to argue" he continued "then why are you here"the wisdom daughter asked "I.. I think we should break up"Perseus whispered Annabeth didn't reply she didn't know how she began to cry and disappeared into the cabin slamming the door in his face.

With a sigh he walked to his cabin when he reached it he pushed open the door and walked to his bed knelt down and reached under the bed for the chest of his CD's only to find the weren't there

"Oh shit" he shot up and frantically searched for the box "so that's how she knew" he sat down and reached under his bed and pulled out a small piano he stuffed all the way in the back of his bed ( You said you would grow old with me by Michael schulte)

I'd like to say I'm OK, but I'm not

I try, but I fall

Close my mind, turn it off

He stopped for a second and took a deep breath

But I can't be sober, I cannot sleep

You've got your peace now, but what about me?

Thought we had the time, had our lives

Now you'll never get older, older

Didn't say goodbye, now I'm frozen in time

Getting colder, colder

One last word

One last moment

To ask you why you left me here behind

You said you'd grow old with me

Tears began to form in his eyes

We had plans, we had visions

Now I can't see ahead

We were one, we were golden

Forever you said

But I can't be sober, I cannot sleep

You've got your peace now, but what about me?

His tears began to flow like a river now

Thought we had the time, had our lives

Now you'll never get older, older

Didn't say goodbye, now I'm frozen in time

Getting colder, colder

One last word

One last moment

To ask you why you left me here behind

You said you'd grow old with me

Thought we had the time, had our lives

Now you'll never get older, older

Didn't say goodbye, now I'm frozen in time

Getting colder, colder

One last word

One last moment

To ask you why you left me here behind

You said you'd grow old with me

Placing the piano on his bed side his stood up and walked out to the pouch to look at the stars "hey Zoe so I did what you wanted I broke up with Annabeth so we can be together now I just... I wish you were still here i miss you so much maybe one day I can get Artemis to put me in the stars with you" he spoke aloud to the stars before walking back inside

Hello again I'll be honest I didn't really have much of a story planned for this but it seems to be doing well anyway requests would be greatly appreciated

bye bye


	12. Chapter 12

Yo I'm back it's been awhile I'm gonna be honest I completely forgot I had a fanfiction till I heard the song I've put into this chapter hope you dudes and dudettes enjoy

Back in the Olympian counsel room the gods were still gathered surrounding a bronze jukebox with a wooden chest gilded with Gold around the edges

The Gods had been sat in silence for sometime after the last song the gods were awestruck , they knew from what Aphrodite said Percy and Zoe truly did love one another, but the song Percy had sung seemed to enforce that idea

"My turn!" Aphrodite screamed as she shout up from her throne towards the jukebox.

Without an hesitation The love goddess picked up a song from the chest and placed it into the jukebox

(La vie En rose covered by Daniela Andrade)

For the first few seconds an acoustic guitar played through the speakers for the jukebox

Hold me close and hold me fast

This magic spell you cast

This is la vie en rose

" it's Zoe singing again" Artemis whispered a surge of emotion returning at the though of her fallen huntress "and in French no less" Aphrodite said with a smirk

When you kiss me heaven sighs

And though I close my eyes

I see la vie en rose

When you press me to your heart

I'm in a world apart

A world where roses bloom

And when you speak Angels sing

From above

Everyday words seem

to turn into love songs

Give your heart and soul to me

And life will always be

La vie en rose

"This is beautiful" Aphrodite whimpered tears slowly falling down her face

"I must speak with Perseus after this" Artemis spoke through her own tears

And when you speak Angels sing

from above

Everyday words seem to turn into love songs

Give your heart and soul to me

And life will always be

La vie on rose

The music died down leaving the gods awestruck once again

"Zoe truly loved Perseus didn't she" Artemis asked The love goddess

Aphrodite choked down the lump in her through and nodded

That was all the confirmation Artemis needed so she disappeared in a flash of silver

At the Poseidon cabin a few minutes earlier

Percy lay on his bed trying and failing to fall into the realm of Morpheus because of his distracted thoughts when a knock on the door caught his attention

He stood up and shuffled over to the door and with a shaky hand grabbed the handle and opens the door

In an instant he could feel his throat grow heavy and his eyes watery it only took a few seconds from him the go into full on crying

In front of him was the woman he loved more then anything ,his better half , the piece of his broken heat ,his soul mate.

"Zoe?"

I'm done I think I'm gonna end the fanfiction in another chapter or two

So tell me what you people though


	13. Chapter 13

**Whats up dudes and dudettes. I'm back with another so Sound Of The Sea. I really enjoy writing this despite how long it takes me to write it.**

 **Anyway I'll jump into it.**

Percy Jackson stood at the door of the Poseidon cabin. completely shocked with his eyes full of tears

"You're here, you alive" The son of Poseidon chocked out reaching out and caressing her cheek which she affectionately leaned into. When he realised she was real he broken down and began crying and pulled the former huntress into an embrace

"I thought I lost you, I thought I'd never see you again" Percy whimpered into her ear his voice muffled in her shoulder.

"Shh, it ok Perseus, it's ok" Zoe comforted while running her fingers through his hair

"I am here now and I'm never going to leave you ever again" Zoe said her eyes began to water

The pair pulled apart and gazed into one another's eyes, his ocean blue meeting her dark brown,

Not a word was uttered as they drew closer until their lips touched. In a kiss that felt like a life time overdue

The kiss lasted only five minutes but the pair spent those few minutes as if it were their last pouring all their love that they held for one another into it.

Consumed in their kiss they didn't notice the sliver light that enveloped the room

"Hello Perseus can we talk" A voice said through the light as it dissipated

"Zoe?" Artemis whispered when she noticed her fallen huntress in Percy's arms

"Hello my lady" Zoe greeted. Percy had noticed her old English accent had deteriorated, while it was still there it had began to fade

"But how I watched you die, I put you in the stars" Artemis cried

"The fates brought me back" Zoe said shocking Percy and Artemis

"we need to go to the council and talk to my father about this" Artemis stated and before the couple could respond the goddess of the hunt flashed the duo to the council room

 **ON OLYMPUS**

The council had been gathered around the bronze jukebox discussing Percy's talent with music and his possible relationship with Zoe

Artemis flashed into the throne room accompanied with Percy and Zoe

"Ah hello daughter you've returned and with Perseus and ... Zoe" Zeus greeted but became confused when he saw Zoe

"How are you alive Zoe?" The King of the gods asked ,Zoe looked at Percy and took her hand in his.

"The fates brought me back to live with Perseus" Aphrodite let out a high pitched yelp when Zoe said that

"That was adorable" The love goddess giggled

"Hey Percy can you give us a concert" Apollo yelled from his throne only for His sister to slap him across the head "don't just ask that out of the blue you idiot!" The moon goddess said to him

"What. Why would I do that... I can't sing" Percy lied trying to avoid it "Actually Perseus I would like that you haven't sung to to for far too long" Zoe said to the son of Poseidon who gave a sigh "fine. But I'm only doing this for you" he said

"Yes!" Apollo shouted before teleporting everyone to the stadium on Olympus

 **STADIUM**

To Percy's surprise when he appeared he was stood on a stage with a large red curtain coveting it, in front of him was a microphone and a selection of instruments for him to choose from,

He stood there for a few seconds before walking towards the piano and sat down,

He gave the keys a few pushes to test them out,

And then As if on que the curtains opened revealing his audience, which was not what he expected, what he thought would just be the council, turned out to be the hunters and both camps,

He considered backing out, but when he saw Zoe stood at the front of the stage smiling at he, he decided his was going to do it,

(Will you marry me by Jason Derulo)

Percy started by playing a soft tune

A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head

When I think of all the years I wanna be with you

Wake up every morning with you in my bed

That's precisely what I plan to do

And you know one of these days when I get my money right

Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life

We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush

But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

I swear that I will mean it

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

At this point in the song the whole stadium had erupted into claps and cheers

Singing

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Oh, yeah

How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?

Baby I don't ever plan to find out

The more I look, the more I find the reasons why

You're the love of my life

When he sung that his gaze shifted to Zoe who's face was beet red

You know one of these days when I get my money right

Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life

We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush

But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

I swear that I will mean it

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

And if I lost everything

In my heart it means nothing

'Cause I have you,

Girl, I have you

To get right down on bended knee

Nothing else would ever be better, better

That day when...

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

I swear that I will mean it

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

(I'll get down on one knee)

I swear that I will mean it

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

Got me singing

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Got me singing

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Would you marry me, baby?

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Ooh whoa ooh oh

A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head

When I think of all the years I wanna be with you

Wake up every morning with you in my bed

That's precisely what I plan to do, yeah

When the song finished Percy stood up form his seat at the piano and walked towards Zoe,

He held out his hand to her, when she took it Percy pulled to on to the stage and got on his knees

"Zoe Nightshade you are the love of my life, you are my world, my everything, I would stand against an army of monsters for you, and so I wanted to ask you. Will you marry me?" The son of Poseidon asked still holding her hand

Zoe stood shocked by what he asked

"Say yes already" Aphrodite shouted from the crowd

"Yes, I will" Zoe whimpered and tears of joy fell from her eyes

Percy let out a sigh of relief as he stood up

"I love you" they said in unison as they kissed

 **BOOM. This chapter is done I hope you all enjoyed be ask next chapter will be the finally.**


	14. Chapter 14

**THIS IS IT THE FINALLY I DID TRY TO MAKE THIS CENTRE AROUND THE ROMANCE BETWEEN PERCY AND ZOE, ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY.**

The entire of Olympus was in shock and awe no one had expected Percy to propose, or for Zoe to say yes.

After a few minutes of silence everyone had broken out into cheers Aphrodite and her sons and daughters being the loudest,

When everyone had left the stadium, the pair had been surrounded by everyone congratulating them

"Congratulations my boy" Poseidon gave a hearty laugh as he placed his hand on Percy's shoulder in response he gave a beaming smile to his father "thanks dad"

After the congratulations everyone had began to leave save for a few

"So my dear" Hera interjected "As the goddess on marriage it would be my honour to host your wedding" The Olympian Queen said the Zoe

But before Zoe could reply Artemis cut in "Hold on a second before you begin to play your wedding there is something I must do" The moon goddess took a deep breath a spoke

"I Phoebe Artemis Goddess of the hunt here by excommunicate Zoe Nightshade from my rank stripping her of my blessing leaving her as a mortal" when the goddess finished her sliver eyes where filled to the brim with tears, but the daughter of Atlas responded my hugging her former mistress "it's ok m'lady you did what you had to" Zoe comforted her

With his fiancé occupied with Artemis Percy spoke to Hera, "it would be out honour if you would host our wedding" Percy bowed, Hera let out an un characteristic giggle at this she then went into a monologue on the venue and other details

Percy looked at Zoe who was talking to Artemis he didn't hear much of their conversation but he did hear her as Artemis be her maid of honour to which she accepted with glee

In that moment he thought to himself

"I can not wait to spend the rest of my life with her"

TIME JUMP 4 MONTHS WEDDING DAY

the wedding was held in Heras palace ballroom, it's interior was changed to suit the bride and grooms desires

The rooms colour consisted of a silver floor the walls were decorated with pictures of Percy's life showing his many battles and victories, in the centre of the room was a large golden statue of Percy and Zoe kissing,

The hearth of the palace was moved to the ballroom so give of a romantic and calming aura,

All in all the room was beautiful, worthy of a goddess of marriage,

The wedding of the hero of Olympus was a momentous occasion, everyone was present, from camp Jupiter , Camp half blood and all of Olympus,

Percy surveyed the room while waiting at the altar, when he spotted Annabeth, who was talking to someone who looked like a son of Apollo and she looked happy and he could tell she was moving on,

He was broken out of his thoughts when the large doors opened revealing Zoe and Artemis who was walking the half Titan to the altar,

As the drew closer Percy finally had a look at Zoe's gown,

It was beautiful, it was a bright sliver that seemed to glow, almost as if it were made out of pure moon light.

Finally they arrived at the altar and Artemis passing her former Lieutenant of to Percy

"Now the service may begin" Hera spoke gaining the attention of everyone

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the Union of Perseus Jackson and Zoe nightshade, Now I've been told the couple have wrote their own vows"

She then looked at Percy who took Zoe's hands in his own

"Zoe I don't know what to say, other then I love you, you are my everything, my whole world, I would face the armies of Tartarus to protect you and no matter what comes out way we will always be together." He finished and kissed the back of his fiancées hand

Zoe stood awestruck

"My sweet Perseus, when I met you I just thought you were just another arrogant male but as time went on I saw you as more, and I fell in love with you, then I died and was placed in the stars, I was so scare, not of death but I was Afraid I would never see you again and then the fates came to me and gave me life' what I'm trying to say is I love you" The half Titaness finished and kissed her love on the cheek

Everyone present was brought to tears my this statement of love

Hera whipped her eyes and spoke

"Do you Perseus Jackson take Zoe Nightshade to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer of poorer , till death do part"?

Percy looked in to Zoe's beautiful brown eyes and without a shred of hesitation he said "I do, from now until the end of time" Zoe let out her own whimper at this

"And do you Zoe Nightshade take Perseus Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part"?

And so Zoe gazed into Percy's endless ocean blue eyes and said

"I do, in the life and the next"

Percy took Zoe's hands in his own and gentle rubbed his thumb on the back of it

"By the power vested in my as the goddess of marry I now pronounce you Husband and wife you may.." Hera spoke a large smile on her face but before she you finish Zoe jumped into her husbands arms and kissed him with all her passion

The crowd erupted into a choir of cheers and whistles

1 HOUR LATER

The weddings after party had entered full swing and it was time for the husband and wife to have their first dance

And so the attendees and gathered in a circle around the couple

Percy held out his hand to Zoe which she happily took,

He pulled her closer to himself and placed her arms on his shoulders and his on her waist.

And so an acoustic guitar was heard courtesy of Apollo

So Percy looked at his bride and began to sing

(How Would You Feel by Ed Sheeran Covered by Chester See and Tiffany Alvord)

You are the one, girl

You know that it's true

I'm feeling younger

Every time that I'm alone with you

He twirled Zoe around causing her to giggle She took over singing while Percy hummed

We were sitting in a parked car

Stealing kisses in a front yard

We got questions we shouldn't had asked but

They both giggled and Percy gave is wife a quick peck on the cheek then they both began swaying to the melody and starting singing in unison

How would you feel

If I told you I loved you

It's just something that I want to do

I'm taking my time, spending my life

Falling deeper in love with you

So tell me that you love me too

The newly weds where completely consumed in on another effortlessly dancing around the room

In the summer

As the lilacs bloom

Love flows deeper than a river

Every moment that I spend with you

After finishing her verse he quickly kissed her husband

We were sat upon our best friend's roof

I had both of my arms around you

Watching the sunrise replace the moon

How would you feel

If I told you I loved you

It's just something that I want to do

I'm taking my time, spending my life

Falling deeper in love with you

So tell me that you love me too

We were sitting in a parked car

Stealing kisses in a front yard

We got questions we shouldn't had asked

How would you feel

If I told you I loved you

It's just something that I want to do

I'm taking my time, spending my life

Falling deeper in love with you

So tell me that you love me too

Tell me that you love me too

Tell me that you love me too

With the duet over the pair halted their dancing but remained with each other

"I love you my sweet Perseus" Zoe whispered into his ear and rested her head on his shoulder

"And I love you my beautiful Zoe" Percy responded in kind and held her tighter

 **BOOM, HOLY SHIT I DID IT , I FINISHED MY FIRST STORY,AND IT ALL THANKS TO YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING**


End file.
